The TriWizard Torture-ment
by crazynachos40976
Summary: When seventeen year old Brittany is chosen from Ravenwood, a school entering the competition for the very first time, she finds her time harsh. Nobody likes her, she can't make a single friend, and is constantly bullied by the other schools. But when a villain from the Spiral comes to ruin the Triwizard games, will Brittany fight for her torturers? T for violence and "themes"
1. Chapter 1

(Hey! I've only read Harry Potter up to book four. DON'T YELL AT ME IF ANY TEACHER OR ANYONE IS OUTDATED. Don't post spoilers too, please! Thank you :D)

I sat in my big castle, packing necessities. I knew I was going to be a mere humiliation to the other wizard academies on Earth. My hawk, Midnight, flew into her crate as I shut the metal bars. I had packed my outfits. They were from stunning Mooshu, the world I was raised in. I've never been on Earth, and I wish I never would be. But when the teenagers of Hogwarts put the names of the Ravenwood students in for us, I was the one pulled out of all. I pray this will all be over.

Anyways, I finished packing my bags and left threw the stunning halls and made my way to the garden. My boyfriend, a fiery pyromancer named Logan, sat on the bench. "So what's on this list you're leaving me, Brit?" he asked as I gave him a list. He was house-sitting for me while I was away.

"Just simple things like certain needs of my pets. Nothing much," I replied as I sat down. He wrapped his hand around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I smiled as we just sat there for five minutes. It may seem impossible for ice and fire to meet, but we tear through the unspoken laws.

"Goodbye, Brittany. I'll see you when you return," he whispered as I kissed his cheek. I grabbed my luggage and went to the Spiral door. Merle Ambrose, the headmaster of Ravenwood, had provided me with a special Spiral Key to get me there safely. He told me to just use this on any regular door when it's time to leave and you will come back. I put it in the lock and turned it.

"Bye, Logan. I'll miss you!" I called from the door as I walked through. The light was hard to adjust to, but I soon saw myself in a corridor. _Where the heck did the key send me?_ I thought as I walked around, trying to find a way out. I found a big door, and when I pushed it it took me to the outside world. It was beautiful, but when I stepped through, the eyes of many younger, older and same age people stared at me.

"Who is this?" an elderly man

"Um, I'm Brittany. Just Brittany from Ravenwood," I said as he stood up.

"It seems that our Ravenwood competitor has arrived. You may join the Gryffindor table," he spoke as he stroked his long beard. I saw one of the four tables motion me to sit with them, so I just sat their. I looked different from everyone else their. I was wearing a hood, a blue and white robe, and my boots. It probably stood out that I was the only student, unlike the other schools. I watched as the man called a feast, and soon a feast appeared.

"Well this is nice," I whispered when shrimp appeared. Looks like they don't know that I'm allergic to shrimp. I just sat there, silent as a ninja pig. Everyone was smiling and socializing. I couldn't take it anymore. I teleported myself to the side of the castle and sat there, alone. Why can't I just return to my normal studies? I could tell they either realized but didn't care or didn't notice I was gone. I tucked my hood down and undid the brown bun I had in my hair. This was going to be a fun semester. I watched the crowd finish and part. They either went onto a boat or the big castle. "Wonder where I'll sleep." I whispered as I looked at the full moon rise. Some students looked towards me, but didn't see me. Jerks. Suddenly I was jolted into reality by a Hogwarts professor.

"What are you doing here?!" a man's voice called. I jumped and saw a professor from one of the schools stand before me. "Since Ravenwood was foolish enough to send you alone, you have nowhere to sleep. Your going to sleep in a private dorm that Headmaster Dumbledore set up for guests," he continued. I just store at him for three seconds and then finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Um, thank you professor," I said as I grabbed my luggage.

"You may call me Proffesor Snipe," he said as he left. I just teleported to the room and unpacked my luggage. I feed Stella and put my luggage away. I couldn't stand today anymore. I let sleep give in as I closed my aqua eyes.


	2. Author's Note

Gosh, I forgot this account existed. I just keep getting emails about people favoriting, following and reviewing my story. Thank you all so much. Also, sorry about the Snape typo at the end. Stupid horrible typing skills. Anyways, I'm probably going to return to the story as soon as I pick up on the plot again. Thanks for reading :)

-Crazy


End file.
